candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wildoneshelper/Everything's Wrong with Dumb Ways To Die in 100 points or less
EWW is back again with Dumbs Way to Doyle! #Well, is it necessary to watch a stick figure with his head exploding before we play the game? #We are on the same station... #Nobody is embarking nor disembarking the train. Gloomy... #Videos could be watched offline! Hooray! (Or did I activate my data plan without being noticed?) #I WANT THE MEDICINE GUY MINI-GAME!! #Alicia Keys: This girl is on fire!! This girl is on fire!! (When the man has his hair burning) #Also, the relative humidity is... too low, or... too much oxygen? #At least the puke is not viscous, because this is just a game! #And it's strange to puke in front of the camera. Did you have no friends to borrow you a plastic bag? #Also gravity is negligible in this game. #OK, I need at least three fingers to deal with the puke. Every time I was bounced back to the main menu. #Not my cup of tea #Never heard of drinking superglue. #And it's first time that I heard a man would go completely stationary when consuming superglue. #Can anyone lend me an anti-glue? #And is he trying to commit suicide? #This is just no different than locking yourself in a room and burning charcoal! #This guy is risking his life by using his private parts as baits. Well, free *BEEP* piranhas! (Content censored) #Piranhas aren't interested in this stuff right? #I suppose piranhas will consume the whole stick figure, but the fact that that guy is a stick figure, so it's not the cup of tea of the piranhas. #Piranhas couldn't sense my flicking. They are too mesmerized by the private parts. #ALSO THIS MINI-GAME IS THE HARDEST I'VE EVER PLAYED!!!!! (Rage mode) #I will never try to swat wasps, because another bunch of wasps will chase me and bite me to death! #Unless you have 3 liters of vinegar. #Just pour the whole bottle of it onto me if I ever swat wasps. #Who will ever try to throw a beehive? #Katniss Everdeen will! But she is going to give it to the alliance, I mean the fiends. #Death by wasps, R.I.P. #What a dumb way to die by throwing beehives. *FACEPALM* #My house doesn't have three doors sorry. #And nobody will come at the same time. #Coincidence explains all! But that's morbid. #Who says panda is not a psycho killer? #It doesn't have chainsaw doesn't mean it doesn't have jaws. #Or paws #Or claws #Or fists #Or whatsoever #Finally, my parents taught me not to open the door to any strangers. And that's from Little Red Riding Hood. Umm... Wrong story? #Why not let us ignore the outsiders? #That toaster has no button #And using a fork is simply idiotic. #Unless you wear a pair of gloves. #But that's too inconvenient. #What about switching off the power source? #Planes can't fly with human sound. #Planes fly with engines. #Self-taught cyclists... umm... crashing around the road? #Have the metro considered installing electric fences? #Or automatic gates? #If it's too expensive, why not bother advising on PA system. #Spelling the word "patience" won't boost your patience. #Can't spell the word "patience" won't destroy your patience. #Our metro prohibits any balloons, especially the ones with metallic coating. I wonder why that metro didn't enforce this rule. #And a balloon costs only a few cents! Why are you so stubborn about that balloon?? Dumb! #Rattlesnakes like mustard? #Rattlesnakes have some research on perfect mustard shapes? #Rattlesnakes are too picky #They even want to pick our eyeballs to eat. #Connecting different wires result in explosion? #Assuming the voltage is the same, you are telling me that the current is dramatically different to one another. #And don't forget the fuse! #Hey! We are in Admiralty Station bringing you an advice to mind the gap. #Or in Mong Kok. #And the stick figures walk with constant velocity. #Umm... You're dead now in space instantly. No cheating. #With a helmet is lucky, but you are already dead. #I SAID YOU'RE DEAD!! #Starlord! #GREEN CREATURE!! Sins: 69 Sentence: I wonder what this red button do? Category:Blog posts